Daredevil Life Of Love
by fantom fiction
Summary: Kick suddenly wants Kendall in his life. He has a strange dream to help him realize his affection for her. then, we tell of Kick and Kendall's life before they grow up, when they are grown up, they have two kids. Damien and Delilah. Couples include Kick x Kendall, and Gunther x jackie
1. Chapter 1 discoveries

It was a normal day in Mellow brook. The sky was blue, the wind itself was just breezy. It was the perfect day to hangout with friends. Or in Kick Buttowski's case, the perfect day for a stunt. "Alright Gunther, do you have the stunt ready?" Kick Buttowski said. "Yeah kick." Gunther, Kick's stunt designer, said. "Good, now let's run through it one more time..." Kick said. "Ugh!" Gunther moaned. Kick didn't take notice of this however. "So I ride towards the ramp on Ol'Blue down Dead Man's drop, and I fly over town over to Widow Maker's Peak and then I..." Kick trailed off. He had noticed Kendall walking by. He didn't understand why he had taken notice of her, but he wished he just had... "Why are you staring at me Clarence?!" Kendall yelled. "What? Oh, i'm not." Kick said blushing. "Yeah right, you know you can't rest me." Kick walked up to her and pulled her down and kissed her. "AAAUUUGH!" Kick yelled. He was in his bed. He sighed in relief, it was only a dream. He looked at his clock. It was two in the morning. "I'd better get to sleep if I wanna do that stunt." He layed back on his bed. He couldn't sleep at all that night.

**Hey guys. Sorry bout the short chapter, the next one will be longer. I** **promise.^v^**


	2. Chapter 2 the truth

The next day was just like yesterday, Kick was freaked out by this but he shook it off. "Got the stunt ready Gunther?" Kick asked. "Yeah Kick." Gunther said. "Good, let's go over it one more time." Kick said. "Ugh" Gunther moaned. 'Woah, dej'a vu'.' Kick thought. He was scared now, every thing was just like his dream. If it was then...at that moment Kendall walked by. Kick just stared. "Why are you looking at me Clarence?" She yelled. "I'm looking at you because, b-because...*sigh*" Kick sighed. "Because Kendall, I love you, and it took me so long to find that out. I can't imagine myself being without you. I-I'm like a puzzle with a missing piece, and that piece is you. I know we said we'd be best friends forever but I guess that never happened. I remember that day so clearly.

*flashback starts*

Five year old Kendall Perkins was sitting outside with her wagon, dolls, and a doll house. She was sitting their when a scream came out of the sky and a boy wearing a red and white jumpsuit and helmet. "Um, hi there." She said to the boy. "What's your name?" "My name is Clarence, but my friends call me Kick." He replied. "Kendall, Kendall Perkins she said holding out her hand. He looked at it, smiled and shook her hand. "Lets be best friends!" Kick said. "Forever and ever!" Kendall said hugging him. He blushed and hugged her back. "Awesome." He said to himself.

*flashback ends*

"Clarence, I-" She began. "Let me finish." Kick said. "Last night, I had a dream that I want to make true," "What is th-" She was interrupted by Kick pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. She didn't fight back, she actually returned it, which surprised Kick. They were uninterrupted until Gunther spoke up. "Ahem." He said. Kick and Kendall broke apart, they forgot Gunther was there. "Ehe" Kick said nervously. "I guess i'll see you tomarrow, maybe at dinner at eight?" Kick asked. 'smooth' he thought. "Sure Clarence, oh, I mean , Kick." And with that she kissed him on the cheek and left. When Kick turned around, he saw Gunther smiling. "Oh shut up." Kick said. And they walked to Dead Man's Drop.

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter, please review, the next chapter might be up tomarrow. If not, then maybe the day after. by the way, I was thinking about doing a Gravity Falls fan fiction, give me ideas plz. ^v^**


	3. Chapter 3 everyone finds out

**Hey guys, I noticed I haven't been doing the authors note at the beginning, so i'm gonna start doing that now. So this chapter is focused on Kick and Kendall at school and it's about one week in the future. Hope you guys like it. ^v^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski**

"C'mon Kick, We gotta go!" A girls voice came. Kick was asleep, hoping the next day would not come. But as always, it did. It was officially the first day of school. "C'mon Kick!" Said the same voice. "Yeah Dilweed! The babes are missing, _The Brad!_" Said a male voice this time. "Uuuuugggghhh! Fine, i'm coming!" As he was saying that, he was putting on his famous jumpsuit. He ran down stairs as fast as possible(A/N: I don't remember if Kick's room is on the second level. Tell me in the reviews! ^v^) When he got downstairs, his family was there, every one looked the same as always, but there was a pungeant smell in the air. Kick sniffed, and found out it was coming from- "What's the matter Dilweed? Never smealt (A/U: Try saying this with a French accent and replace the g's with j's. ^v^) _garbage adore?_" The same male voice that had shouted to him earlier. "Um Brad, if you're going for driving people away, then you're on the right path." Kick said. "Very funny Dilweed!" Brad said back. "Haha." Mumbled the female voice. "So you're taking Dilweed's side Brianna?" Brad said. "Um, hello! You know i'm always switching sides! Today im on Kick's. Brad was gonna say something but the bus came. "Bye mom, bye dad!" Brianna Kick and Brad said together. They hurried out and got on the bus. When Kick walked in, he saw Kendall sitting alone, so he walked over and sat down. "I had plans for what we could do tonight." Kick said before anything was said. "What did you have in mind?" Kendall said curiously. "We could go to the movies,(A/N: so cliche'. ^W^) then we could go to the amusmant park. After that i'll walk you home." Kick replied. "Okay, sounds good." She replied. "Okay, i'll pick you up tonight." Kick said. With that said, they held hands all the way to school.

When they got to school, they were holding hands. That really surprised everyone. Some girls who liked kick would shoot Kendall a dirty look, Some guys said stuff like "Yeah Kick!" or "Nice goin Kick." "This is a little akward." Kendall said, taking notice of everyone staring. "Yeah, but don't let it bother you." Kick said casually. With that he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Everyone whistled. "See ya at lunch." He said. As he said that, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

**Hey guys, that's it for this chapter. But the next one will be up within the week, so, please continue to review. fantom fiction, signing off. ^v^**


	4. Chapter 4 propose

**Hey guys! this chapter will be focused on Kick and Kendall in high school. please review! By the way, on an off topic subject,please read my regular show fan fiction. its called a regular love story.** **please check it out! ^v^**

*MEEP, MEEP, MEEP!* "Ugh! I don't wanna go to school today!" Kick whined. But he still got up and got dressed. He still hap his jumpsuit, but he stopped wearing his helmet a long time ago. He had spikey brown hair kinda like Brad's but longer and lighter. He went downstairs and made himself breakfast. "*sigh*" Kick sighed almost peacefully. "The silence was disturbed by the ringing of his doorbell. "I GOT IT!" Kick yelled. he opened the door and smiled. He saw his girlfriend Kendall standing their in her traditional skirt and shirt. It surprised kick because she had been gone all summer long. "Well, it looks like someone got taller." she said. it was true. he was taller than her now, but only by a few inches. They stared at each other and then hugged. "I missed you." Kick whispered in her ear. Their hug was interrupted by Gunther and Jackie coming up to them holding hands. "Hey Kick. And Kendall, nice to see you again!" Gunther said. Him and Jackie had been going out for a few months now. "It's good to see you too Gunther." she said smiling. "I think we'd better get to school now." Kick said. "Waoh, i'd never have thought that you would be saying that." She said. Yeah, well..."

later at Mellobrooke high...

Kick and Kendall walked in holding hands. Everyone stood, shocked at the return of Kendall. "Why is everyone staring?" Kendall asked. "Well, when you weren't here, I was kinda mopey...

*Flashback starts...*

Kick and Gunther were sitting in his room, Kick was laying on his bed, looking really sad. "So, uh Kick. Do you wanna do a stunt?" Gunther asked. "Meh" was his reply. "Okay, um, oh! Do you wanna fix up ol'Blue?" Gunther asked. "Meh" was kicks reply. "Okay, what's wrong kick?" Gunther asked. "Well Gunther, Kendall is gone. I-I'm so lost without her. Do you think she remembers me?" Kick asked. "Of course she does kick!" Gunther replied. "How do you know Gunther?" Kick asked. Gunther wasn't prepared for this kind of a question. "I don't Kick. I just know that you love her and she loves you. Just have faith that she remembers you." Gunther said. Kick hadn't seen this side of Gunther before. Kick smiled. "Thanks Gunther." "No problem Kick."

*Flashback ends*

"Wow Kick I never thought that leaving would hurt you so much." Kendall said. "Well I never want you to leave again." He then got down on his knee in front of the entire school and said, "Will you marry me Kendall Perkins?" Kendall got teary and said , "Yes." They kissed and the school exploded in applause. "I love you." Kick whispered in Kendall's ear. She giggled and said, "I love you too."

**Hey guys, sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but, you know me. ^v^ Please review! The next chapter will be Kick and Kendall's wedding! please review!(Dejia' vu') XD**


	5. Chapter 5 marriage

**Hey guys, this story so far is good in my opinion. thanks for the reviews!**

**'Okay, you can do this Kick. You just walk down the aisle and say 'I do'.' Kick thought. It was his wedding day and Kendall was getting ready in the brides room(A/N: Is it called that?). Kick had on a black suit with a white bow tie. He had shiny white dress shoes that he had bought himself. He also combed his hair down, though it still stuck up slightly. *Wedding music starts* Kick walks down the aisle and waits for Kendall. Finally he hears a door open and he turns. He was breathless, she had come out wearing the most beautiful white dress, her hair was put up in a bun, and her face was more beautiful then ever. Kick smiled at his soon to be wife. "You look beautiful Kendall." Kick said, staring into her eyes. "Well you don't look too bad yourself." She said while giggling. "Hey, I try." Kick replied. At that moment, the pastor spoke. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Clarence Buttowski and Kendall Perkins." He went on and on until he got to the 'I do' part. "Do you Clarence Thomas 'Kick' Buttowski, take Kendall as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, rich or poor, till death do you part?" "I do" Kick said while smiling down at Kendall. "Do you Kendall Jane Perkins(A/N: I do not know Kendall's middle name. XP) Take Clarence as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, rich or poor, till death do you part?" "I do." "Where are the rings?" The pastor asked. At that moment, two white doves flew in through the church window and placed the rings on Kick's and Kendall's fingers. It was so romantic that the crowd, even Brad, started to cry. "Well, you may now kiss the bride." the pastor said. Kendall leaned in for a kiss, but Kick grabbed her and pulled her in for the kiss. The church hall suddenly burst out in applause and whistles and cheers. Kick grabbed Kendall and ran out, holding her bridal style. He ran out to the car his dad got him as a wedding gift, and drove away to start his future with the girl that he loves.**

**That's it for this chapter. the next chapter will focus on Kick and Kendall eight years in the future with their children! please review! Until next time, CHIMICHANGA! ^v^**


	6. Chapter 6 onward to Gunther's pt1

**Hey guys. I got a PM saying I should take my time in writing my stories. I'm going to try that. ^v^ So we left off with Kick and Kendall getting married. We are now a year in the future. By the way, in my last chapter I said Kick's middle name was Thomas. Its actually francis. Sorry! By the way, futureauthor13 was the one who gave me that tip.**

It was a beautiful morning in Mellowbrook. The air outside was cool and breezy, there were birds chirping outside, and the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. Somewhere in the suburbs, Kick Buttowski was waking up in his bed. His eyes opened up sleepily. He looked over and saw his wife, Kendall, laying there asleep. He got out of bed without waking her, and went to make breakfast. He ignited the flame on the stove, and cracked some eggs and dumped the insides onto the pan and cooked some sunny side up eggs. He then took out another pan and put sausage and bacon on it. As soon as the meat touched the smooth, hot surface of the pan, it erupted in sizzling. the smell drifted into the bedroom where Kendall was sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him walking in with a tray of eggs, bacon, and sausage with a glass of milk. "Aww, Kick. You remembered!" Kendall said. "Remembered what?" He said smirking. "You remembered that today is our anniversary!" she said back, going along with the joke. "Oh yeah." he said with a sly smile while sliding into bed next to Kendall. He then leaned over, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "what were you expecting? Me flying over town on my skateboard with a smoke machine, spelling out _happy anniversary Kendall_?" Kick said. "Well, that would have been nice." she said jokingly. "Yeah, it also would have been extreme!" said Kick doing his signature pose, though since he was in the bed he could only use the top half of his body. "Yeah, it would have." said 'Kendall. That's what she loved about Kick. He was always so extreme, but he had a soft side on him. "So, I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't do anything too extreme." Kick said with a serious look on his face. "Well, why not?" Kendall said, looking very taken aback. "Well, you are pregnant with our babies." Kick retorted, looking surprised that she had forgot. "Oh yeah" Kendall said looking down at her giant stomach. She had been pregnant for eight months, and they are expecting them to be born any day now. "So since we're not doing anything extreme, I was thinking that maybe you should pick what we should do." Kick said to Kendall. "That's so thoughtful!" she said. "Are you feeling alright?" she added jokingly. "Ha ha." Kick said sarcastically. "So really, what should we do?" Kick asked. "Hmm, well, not that I was thinking about it, but, let's go to a fancy dinner and then go to dead man's drop to look into the distance." Kendall replied. "Hmm, yeah okay! That sounds fun!" Kick replied. "Okay. I'm gonna eat real quick and then we can go to see Gunther and Jackie." Kendall said while taking a bite out of the sausage. "Okay, i'm gonna go get ready." Kick said. He went to the closet and grabbed his new jumpsuit. It had blue stars on it with the red stripes. He officially stopped wearing his helmet after it broke on a run down dead man's drop. Long story short, he crashed and flew off towards a super thick concrete wall and it split open. "Okay, i'm ready to go." Kick said after getting dressed. "Okay, i'm getting ready now." said Kendall. She went to her closet and picked out an oversized shirt and some jeans that Kick had given her for her birthday last year. After she had finished, she went into the bathroom and combed her sunshine yellow locks hanging down to her shoulders. Kick never combed his hair because no matter what he did to it, his spikey light brown hair just stood straight up from always being in a helmet for years. "Okay, let's go." Kendall said, announcing that she had finished. She walked into the room and saw Kick standing there with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kendall asked raising her eyebrow. He didn't reply, he just walked over and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her. "Kick!" she said trying to look annoyed, but giggling at the same time. "Come on." he replied with a look of begging on his face. "Not now Kick, do you remember the last time we did that?" she said, pointing to her stomach. "Oh yeah..." said Kick. "Well, come on. We'd better head over to Gunther's place." Kick said. "Yeah, okay." Kendall said. With that, they left to Gunther's house.

**Hey guys, sorry about ending it like that. Writers block, ya know? So anyways, the next chapter wont be in the future. It will be about Kick and Kendall at Gunther's house. Something super exciting will happen, but i'm not giving away the secret. ^v^ By the way, don't even ask. XP**


	7. Chapter 7 onward to Gunther's pt2

**Hey guys, sorry for not writing for a while. Writers block :P. I also lost my password at the exact moment I had inspiration, which kinda sucks. Any ways, as I said in the last chapter, there's gonna be a surprise. Hope you like it. ^v^**

Kick and Kendall walked into the garage and hopped onto Kick's motorcycle. He had traded in ol'blue when he was sixteen because it snapped in half on a run down dead man's drop and it was beyond repair. Kick put the key in, turned on the ignition and the engion roared to life. Kick gave the knob a few twists and then released the break and they sped off down the road to Gunther and Jacky's house. It wasn't a long drive, it was just down the street. When they got there, they went up to the door and knocked. It was only seconds before the door was answered , almost as if someone was waiting for them, and someone was. They saw that Jacky was at the door, and then they noticed a chair set up by Jacky that was apparently facing the window looking out to the porch. "Hey guys!" Jacky exclaimed. She looked at Kick and stared. Though she was with Gunther, she still had a very small desire for Kick. "Hey Jacky." Kick said returning the greeting. "Why don't you come in! Gunther's in the kitchen making lunch." Jacky said. "But, isn't it morning?" Kendall retorted. "Yeah, but he's cooking this super old Viking recipe he found on the internet. Apparently it takes seven hours to make." Jacky replied. "So why don't you guys come on in!" Jacky repeated. They all walked into the living room and saw Gunther lying in the hallway that went into the kitchen. He had a tentacle wrapped around his ankle. "Hey Kick!" Gunther said almost as if it was normal that he had this tentacle on his ankle. It started pulling him and his finger nails scraped up the wood. It then jerked him into the kitchen and all you could hear was a roar. Everyone knew it was Gunther who was roaring. The tentacle probably didn't hurt him anyways. He had huge muscles that he had inherited from his Viking culture. "I,m starting to see why it takes seven hours to prepare." Kick said as he started chuckling a little. "Yeah, but my Gunther can handle anything." Jacky said. As Gunther was fighting the creature who, Kick and Kendall found out, could breath fire, they sat down on the couch and talked. "What is he fighting?" Kendall asked looking worried. "Oh, you know, it's one of those dragon kraken lion things." Jacky said casually. "I have to go to the bathroom." Kendall said standing up.

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

'Man, I really have to go to the bathroom, it feels like my bladder burst.'

**Normal P.O.V:**

Suddenly, her water broke and she yelled, "OH MY GOD! KICK!" The very next thing she saw was Kick right next to her. "Oh my god, a-are y-you in l-labor?" Kick asked, afraid of the answer. "I think so." Kendall said almost out of breath. "Okay, um, there's no time to go on my motorcycle, so i'll carry you." Kick said. He then picked up Kendall and ran out of the door. Kick had gotten much stronger and faster from always doing stunts. He kept sprinting, not even stopping for breath. The hospital came into view. Kick crashed through the door. He walked up too her. "Hello, how may I help you." The nurse said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Kick yelled because it was obvious that Kendall was in labor. "Oh, right, labor. Can I get Dr. Phoenix in the lobby?" She said pressing on the intercom. A few seconds later, Dr. Phoenix walked through the door and saw that Kendall was in labor. "Okay, put her in that wheelchair and we'll go to the operation room." He instructed Kick. He did as he was told and him, Kendall, and the doctor set off down the hall.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger(not really sorry) Hope you guys liked it! It was the best chapter to wright so far. Please review. Good or bad comments, anything can help. See you next time, ^v^**


	8. Chapter 8 Damien and Delilah

**Hey guys, so Kendall is in labor and we will finally see the babies! Or, more like read the description, huh. You know what, on to the story. XD**

Gunther and Jacky were sitting in the waiting room. They could hear screams, Kendall's screams. "Oh man, it sounds painful." Gunther said. "Uh, duh!" Jacky said sarcastically. "Well, I'm sorry." Gunther said a little offended. "I'm sorry Gunther, I'm just worried. She's been in there for hours." Jacky said, she then kissed him on the cheek. "I know, but she'll make it." Gunther said comforting her. The doctor then came through the door. "Would you to like to come see the babies?" Dr. Phoenix asked. They couldn't speak, so they only nodded. They followed Dr. Phoenix down the hall and into the emergency room. When they walked into the room they saw Kick holding a baby. Then they noticed that Kendall was holding a baby too. Kick walked over to Kendall so that Gunther and Jacky could both see the babies. Kick was holding a boy and Kendall was holding a girl. "What are their names?" Gunther asked breaking the silence. "Well, the girl's name is Delilah, and the boy's name is Damien." Kendall said. Damien was skinny like he had no baby fat on him. He had black hair that hung over his face and almost covered his bright greenish blue eyes. Delilah was also skinny, but was also kinda chubby. She had blonde hair that looked brighter than Kendall's hair that also hung over her face, completely conceiling her bright blue eyes. "They are so cute!" Jacky exclaimed. "Yeah, I agree." Gunther said, almost on the verge of tears. "Yeah, the strange thing is, when Damien came, he didn't cry, he just looked around the room." Kendall said. "Yeah, and you can tell he's going to be a lady killer because all the nurses in here, strangely even the doctor, gasped at his appearance." Kick said. Kendall just rolled her eyes. Just then, the Dr. Phoenix came in holding Damien and Delilah's health papers. "Your babies are both extremely healthy." Kick and Kendall sighed in relief. They both filled out some forms, and left the hospital. When they walked out, Damien, surprisingly, was the first one to speak. "Duh-duh." He said hugging his father. Kick smiled. "This just might be fun" Kick said to himself. When they got home, Gunther and Jacky said goodbye, and left. Damien and Delilah were asleep. When the couple got inside, they put the babies in the nursery they had spent all week working on, and went to there own room instantly falling asleep, that is, until Delilah started crying.

**Hey guys, sorry for the super short chapter. I was starting to get writers block and couldn't come up with anything else, so I ended it. The next chapter will be up within next week. By the by, I got the names from my own ideas. I was thinking on naming my kids that when i'm older. See ya! ^v^**


	9. Chapter 9 Kindergarten

**Check it! This is chapter nine. Damien and Delilah are starting kindergarten. Hope you guys like! ^v^**

The sunlight outside showed through the window into two children's bedroom. One of the children was already up. She had super bright blonde hair, she was wearing a white shirt that was tucked into her plaid skirt. She was all prepared for kindergarten. Her brother, Damien, was still asleep. "Of course." Delilah, the little girl, said. They were both five years old. She walked downstairs to be greeted by her parents, Kick and Kendall Buttowski. "Well, someone's up early." Kick said. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. In the years of taking care of his children, Kick calmed down a bit and didn't do stunts all that often, only with his son Damien. He had a job as a sports instructor. "Well, I couldn't sleep well last night daddy. I was too excited about school!" Delilah replied. "I know how exciting school is, but you should at least try to sleep." Kendall said. Kick and Delilah both rolled their eyes at the same time. Kick noticed this and said, "That's my girl." Kendall only laughed. Then they heard footsteps. The sound had belonged to Damien. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with dark red stripes in it. To complete his emo look, he had dark black hair that hung over his right eye. The eye that was showing was a super bright greenish blue eye. "Hey mommy! Hey daddy!" He said. (A/N: remember, Damien and Delilah are both five.) "Well, there's my little daredevil!" Kendall said, making Damien blush. It was true, he was now the daredevil of the family, well, other than Kick of course. "You know, even though you're five, you look emo." Kick said. "Well, duh!" Damien replied. He had accidentally watched a movie with a bunch of emo people in it and he liked the look. "How do you even know about emo looks?" Kendall asked. "Um, internet?" Damien replied. "Works for me." Kick said getting up. "C'mon kids. Time for jail, uh, I mean school." Kick said with a smile. The kids and Kendall laughed at Kick's joke and the kids followed Kick to his motor cycle. "Everyone on?" Kick asked. "Yep!" The kids replied. Then Kick started the engine and rode off fast. Damien was shouting "WOO HOO!" while Delilah was holding onto her brother for dear life. She wasn't that much of a stunt person, she was like her mom who enjoyed learning things. They soon arrived at the school and Damien and Delilah got off, said goodbye, and both walked in. "Where do you wanna play?" Delilah asked, then she saw Damien over in the corner getting picked on for looking emo. "Well, he made friends fast." Delilah said to herself, unaware that her brother was being picked on. She saw other girls and walked over to them. "Hi, I-i'm Delilah." She said shyly. "Hi, i'm Kathy. This is Janet, and Makayla." Kathy said introducing the other girls. "Do you mind if I play with you?" Delilah asked. "Go ahead." Kathy said. Just then, they saw the boy who had been picking on Damien run by holding his bloody nose. They then saw Damien with clench fists run toward the boy shouting, "GET BACK HERE!" "Who is that?" Kathy asked. "Oh, that's my brother. He got our mom's anger apparently." Delilah answered. "He was kinda cute!" Kathy said. "EWW!" Delilah, Janet and Makayla said in unison. "C'mon Delilah." Damien said walking up to his sister, grabbing her hand, and leading her over to the desks. "Hi Damien." Kathy said walking up to them. "Uh, hi there." Damien replied, oblivious to the fact that she liked him. "May I sit down?" Kathy asked. "Um, sure." Damien said with a smile. "Thank you." Kathy said hugging Damien. She then sat and laughed at Damien's reaction. "COOTIES!" Damien shouted. Kathy sat there and kept laughing. "Okay kids, settle down." The teacher said walking into the room. She then wrote her name on the board and sat behind her desk. "Okay, since it's the first day, free time until it's time to go." The teacher said. All throughout free time, Kathy stuck around Damien asking what his favorite things are. "Hmm, I love to do stunts." Damien said. "Wow. That reminds me of a person my mom told me about. His name was Kick Buttowski." Kathy said. "That's my dad!" Damien said. "Wow, you must really look up to him." Kathy said. "Yeah, I do." Damien replied. *RRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!* "It's time to go kids!" The teacher yelled. All of the kids stampeded out the door and waited for their parents. "Hey kids!" Kendall yelled. "Hi mom!" The kids said. "How was school?" Kendall asked. "It was fun! We had free time all day." Damien replied. "I was disappointed. I thought we were going to learn." Delilah said. "It's okay, you'll learn tomorrow." Kendall said. With that said, they headed home. When they got there, Damien instantly went to the T.V and Delilah got out a book and read. Damien was watching the saw series. He really enjoyed horror movies, just like his dad. Delilah was reading the Harry Potter books. She was smart for a five year old kid. They started to lose track of time and before they knew it, their dad was walking through the door. "Um, shouldn't you guys be in bed?" Kick asked. The kids looked at the clock and saw it was ten P.M. "Sorry daddy." Delilah said looking sorry. "I'm not. It was fun." Damien said with a yawn. They both went upstairs to go to bed. "What am I going to do with them?" Kick said with a small chuckle. He then walked upstairs to join his wife in their bed and fell asleep. He dreamt about when he told Kendall he loved her.

**Hope yalls liked it. It was my longest chapter yet. I'm not going to focus on younger years, the next chapter will be about Damien and Delilah being twelve years old and in middle school. Hope you guys liked it. ^v^**


	10. Chapter 10 first day, first fight

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I, again, had writers block. I think this chapter will be good. I give a very special thanks to Finny-Kun Goddess. I hope you guys like it. ^v^**

"C'mon Damien!" Delilah yelled to her brother who was up in his room getting ready. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Damien yelled back. He imediatly began walking downstairs. Damien and Delilah were both twelve and both had their own styles. Delilah was a tomboy/girly-girl. She wore a pink skirt that covered most of her thighs, but had an everyday T-shirt. Damien on the other hand, still looked emo. He had black jeans, a dark red shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie. His black hair was past his nose, but he had swept it to one side and it was covering his right eye. "I'm ready, let's go." They walked through the door and went to their first day of school. When they were about half way their, they heard a familiar voice from behind them. They turned and saw their friend Thorson. He had brown hair and he was slightly chubby. He had a green T-shirt on and blue jeans. "Hey guys! What are the odds huh?" Thorson asked. "It's good to see you to Thor." Damien replied. Thor was the nickname that Damien and Delilah picked for him. "Hey, Thor, I thought aunt Jacky and uncle Gunther wouldn't let you walk to school alone." Delilah said. "Yeah, but my mom was telling dad that he should let me because I was getting older. So, he gave in and let me." Thorson replied. "And here I thought Vikings were supposed to win all battles." Damien said. Everyone laughed at his comment and started walking to school.

When they finally got to school, they saw the most beautiful building, Mellowbrook middle school. (A/N: I don't really know the name of the school, tell me when you review.) They walked in and saw that everyone was just hanging out in the hall. Then, a boy came up to them. "Hi, my name is Spencer." He said mostly to Delilah. "Um, hi spencer, my name is Delilah." Delilah replied. "I'm Damie-" Damien was interrupted by Spencer. "Ahh, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Spencer said. He then walked closer to Delilah. He placed his hands on her hips and said, "How about you ditch these losers to come hang with me?" Damien could tell that Delilah was uncomfortable with Spencer so close to her. "Hey man, back off." Damien said pushing Spencer away from his sister. "What will you do if I don't?" Spencer said. Damien looked right into his eyes that were just a bit over his head. "I'm gonna set you straight, that's what i'll do." Damien said with a little hatred in his voice. "I'd like to see you try." Spencer said. He then threw a punch. Damien stopped it by grabbing his hand. He then threw a punch to his face, then to his stomach, and then pushed him down. Spencer was laying there, unconscious. "Delilah, are you okay?" Damien said turning to his sister. She was shocked by how strong he was. "Uh, oh! Yeah, i'm fine." Delilah said after a moment. "Okay, good." Damien said with a little kindness. Thorson was checking the damage that Damien did to Spencer. "I think we should take him to the nurse's office." He reported. "Uggghhh, fine." Damien moaned. He knew he would get in trouble. They Picked up Spencer, and walked towards the nurse's office. Damien wasn't hesitating to let Spencer's head hit the wall along the way. Delilah scolded him each time he did this. They finally made it to the office, opened the door, and walked in. "Okay, what's the problem?" The nurse said. "Hello Mrs..." Delilah said waiting for her name. "Fitzpatrick, Mrs. Fitzpatrick." The nurse replied. "Hey! My dad knows you!" Delilah said excitedly. "Well, what's his name?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asked. "His name is Kick." Delilah said. Mrs. Fitzpatrick looked up from her papers, she was surprised. "You two are Kick's children?" She asked. "Yeah!" Delilah replied. "Well, that's interesting. You know, he did the impossible. He did a whole semester's worth of homework." Mrs. Fitzpatrick said getting the kids more excited. "Really?" Delilah said. "Yeah, he- Who's that?" She asked referring to Spencer. "Oh, he's the reason we're here. You see, he got to close to me and I was feeling really uncomfortable. So Damien went up to him, told him to back off, and then Spencer, that's his name, threw a punch that Damien caught. So Damien defended himself by, well, punching him back. It knocked him unconches." Delilah said finishing her story. "Mmm hm" Mrs. Fitzpatrick said. "I'll take care of him." Damien, Delilah, and Thorson walked out just as the bell rang to go to class. "Wow, great timing." Damien commented. The three of them walked to their first class, history. When they got to the room, they sat down next to each other. Eventually, the rest of the class started walking in. The class room was filled with the sound of students talking. Damien, wanting to be emotionless around the other kids to feed his emo ego, was the only one not talking. Instead, he was listening to his I-pod. The door opened and the teacher walked in. The room immediately got quiet. "Um, I was in the office and the principal wants to talk to Damien and Delilah." She said. Damien and Delilah both exchanged looks before getting up and walking to the principal's office. They walked down the hall, went left down a hall, took a right at another hall, and ended up at the door to the principle's office. "Ready?" Damien asked. Delilah only nodded. When they walked in, they saw Spencer in their smiling evilly. "Take a seat." The principal said. "So, this boy has informed me that you hit him for no reason." The principal said calmly waiting to hear their side of the story. Damien was the one to speak first. "Look, i'm not sorry I punched him, he was making my sister really uncomfortable. He knew he was, but he didn't back off. So I walked up to him, told him to back off and that I would set him straight, and he challenged me. He said 'I'd like to see you try.' Then he was about to punch me. I caught his fist and only defended my self." Damien finished his story and the principal looked shocked. "Wow, do you realize what you did? Not only were you able to defend yourself and your sister, but you knocked out an EIGTH grader." Delilah looked at the principal in disbelief. Damien only smirked at Spencer. "Damien, how would you like to join the wrestling team?" The principal asked. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm more into dodge ball, like my dad." Damien said. "Ahh, yes. Clarence Buttowski. Yes, you both share the same interests, don't you." The principal asked. "We sure do." Damien replied proudly. "Okay, just think about it." With that said, the principal sent them on their way. After they left, Spencer scolded at the principal. "You said that they would be suspended, dad!" Spencer yelled. "Shut up son, you and I both know that since i'm the principal, I can make their lives miserable. You will get your chance to get at them, while I get Buttowski for stealing the girl of my dreams, Kendall." The principal said. (A/N: I think you all know who the principal is now, if not, then that is just sad.) "Now leave the office and get to class." "Yes dad." Spencer replied before skulking off. After Spencer left, the principal looked down at his desk and saw his name tag. He picked it up and it read, "_PRINCIPAL RONOLDO"._ "Finally I get my chance to get back at Buttowski."

The rest of the day went by really fast. Before they knew it, Damien and Delilah were at home. Delilah was upstairs while Damien was explaining his side of why he got in trouble. "And so I defended myself by punching him. Two hits and he was out like a light." Damien said finishing his story. "WELL THAT GIVES YOU KNOW RIGHT TO PUNCH SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" Kendall shouted. "Kendall, go upstairs. I'll deal with him. Don't worry about it." Kick told her. Kendall looked at her husband, agreed, and went upstairs. Kick looked at Damien angrily. "So, you punched a kid, knocked him out, then had to take him to the nurse's office?" Kick said still looking angry. "Yeah." Damien said looking up at his father. Damien looked upset. Then, Kick smiled, patted his son on the back and said, "That's ma boy." Damien looked up in disbelief. "You look surprised." Kick said chuckling. "I am." Damien said, he was still really confused. "Well, do you want to be punished?" Kick asked. "Well, yeah. I deserve to be, don't I?" Damien replied looking down. Kick was taken aback. He lifted his son's head and said, "Look. I'm not going to punish you for defending yourself to protect Delilah. He threw that first punch that started the fight, and all you did was react and, well, defend yourself. And i'm proud you did that to protect your sister. When I was a kid, me and uncle Brad and aunt Brianna didn't get along so well and i'm glad you care for Delilah so much to actually knock someone out." Kick said. "I'll talk to your mother and sort things out." Kick added. He then went upstairs, tucked Damien and Delilah in, told them good night, and walked to his own room. When he walked in, he saw his wife fast asleep. "Huh, I guess I have to tuck in another person." Kick said chuckling a little. He walked over, kissed Kendall on the forehead, tucked her in, and layed down next to her. "I guess i'll talk to her tomorrow" Kick said. "Talk to me about what?" Kendall said shocking Kick. "I-I decided not to punish Damien, he was only defending himself and sticking up for Delilah." Kick said. "Okay, that sounds fair. I've been thinking about that to." Kendall replied. Kick smiled, and held Kendall in his arms, and they both fell asleep in the comfort of their lover.

**Did you guys like it? I got the idea from a dream, ya know, the part where Damien punched Spencer. It was originally about me protecting a girl I like from her ex, but that doesn't matter. again, I give a very special thanks to Finny-Kun Goddess. please review. ^v^**


	11. Chapter 11 reunion and a plan

**What's up guys? This chapter is going to be a high school reunion. I am going to use an oc someone told me about. Thanks for reading. -fantom fiction**

*MEEP, MEEP, MEEP!* "Man, doesn't this thing ever stop?" Kick asked himself. He got his answer after about five minutes when it still didn't stop. He groaned and reached over and pressed the snooze button. "Guess it's time to get up." Kick said. He sat up and got out of his bed. He passed his calendar and saw it said that today was the high school reunion for him and Kendall. "Alright!" Kick whispered excitedly not wanting to wake his kids or Kendall. He ran to his closet, put on his jumpsuit with the blue stars in place of red stripes, and went out of the room, only to find that Damien and Delilah were sleeping on the couch. "Late night I guess." Kick said to himself. He walked up to them and put a blanket on them. "Thanks dad." Damien said very sleepily. "No problem. Get some sleep because you guys are coming with your mom and I to our high school reunion." Kick said. Hearing this, Damien and Delilah sat up at the exact same time. "Really!?" They both asked at the same time. They were really excited. "Yep." Kendall said. They all looked at the stairs and saw her standing their with a skirt and a pink shirt. She had combed her hair already. "Well looks like someone's up." Kick said walking towards Kendall and kissed her. "AVERT YOUR EYES!" Damien and Delilah both shouted and looked away. Kick and Kendall just laughed. "Well let's go, I want to be early." Kendall said. "Dad, let's take your motorcycle!" Damien said jumping up already wearing his jumpsuit he had gotten for his birthday. "Delilah doesn't like it, remember?" Kick said, and he had a point. Delilah did not like his motorcycle one bit. "Well, how about mom and Delilah take mom's car and we take the motorcycle?" Damien said. Kick thought for a little bit and said, "Sure, why not?" With that said, they all went into the garage and Kendall was the first to leave. Kick was ready to take off when Damien said, "Dad. I have a great idea. How about we make an awesome entrance? You know, with you being the greatest daredevil in the world, besides me." "What's that supposed to mean?" Kick said with a smirk. "I don't know, I think your losing your touch." Damien said with the same smirk. "Alright, i'll show you. We're going to make the best entrance ever." Kick said. With that, they took off towards the highschool that Damien and Delilah had never seen before. They were equally excited.

Kendall and Delilah got there first. "Huh, I thought kick would be here." Kendall said. "C'mon mom! Let's go in!" Delilah said, tearing Kendall out of her thoughts. "Okay, fine. Let's go." Kendall said with a light chuckle. They walked in and immediately saw a lot of Kendall's friends. Emo kid was even there. "Hey Kendall!" Kendall turned and saw Mouth walking towards them. "Oh, hey Mouth. Who's that?" Kendall replied noticing a girl with him. "Oh this is-" Mouth began, but he was cut off by the lights dimming down. "_Attention Mellowbrook, may I present, my son, Damien!_" Just then, the doors busted open and Damien came in riding his skateboard with a smoke machine attached to the back. He then pulled out a microphone of his own and said, "_And now may I present my dad, the one, the only, Kick Buttowski!_" The lights completely turned off and they were enveloped in darkness. They heard a noise outside and Kick came riding through the door through the smoke Damien made. He had a bunch of glow sticks attached to his motorcycle he was riding on. The crowd erupted in applause as Kick and Damien took a bow. The lights came back on and Kick and Damien walked over to Kendall and Delilah. "Hey Mouth, how's it going" Kick asked. "Nothing much, but I see two things have happened to you. I never thought you would settle down and have kids." Mouth said. "Yeah well, a lot can happen. So, how's Pantsy?" Kick said. "Aww, you know. He's losing as much hair as usual. He's nearly bald now." Mouth said. Both Kick and Mouth started laughing. "Ahem, Mouth are you going to introduce me or what?" Said the girl next to Mouth. "Oh, yeah. Guys, this is my wife Clare." Mouth said. "Nice to meat you Clare." Kendall said. "The pleasure's all mine." Clare said shaking Kendall's hand. "Hey Kendall, me and Mouth are gonna go catch up. Damien, Delilah, do you guys want to come?" Kick asked. "Sure." Damien and Delilah said at the same time. They walked over to a bench and sat. "Man, Kick is always random. But him and Mouth were good friends, I guess they really need some time to catch up." Kendall said. "Yeah, I guess so." Clare said. Just then, Kendall heard a strangely familiar voice. "Oh Kendall dearest." Kendall turned to the direction it came from. "Ronaldo." Kendall said with as much hate as she could muster.

"So, Mouth, what's been going on, have you seen that new Rock Callihan movie?" Kick asked. "Uh-oh, don't look now Kick." Mouth said looking towards Kendall and Clare. Kick looked and saw... Ronaldo! "Damien, Delilah, stay here with Mouth for a minute." He didn't wait for a response, he just got up and went straight over to them. "Well, if it isn't Buttowski. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet." Ronaldo said with hate in his eyes. "You get away Ronaldo, me and Kendall are together now. You had your chance and you blew it." Kick said. "Oh Buttowski, I don't think you should talk to your children's principal like that." Ronaldo said obviously thinking he had an advantage over Kick, but he didn't. "Ronaldo, you may think that will affect me, but it won't. So looks like you have no more tricks." Kick said. Ronaldo was furious that Kick hadn't fallen for his trick. He loaded his arm back and through a punch that Kick dodged matrix style. When he came back up, Kick threw a punch and hit Ronaldo right in the nose. "Take that Ronaldo." Kick said. "You should not have done that Buttowski. I will make your children's school life miserable." He stormed away and Kick, Kendall, Mouth, Clare, Damien, and Delilah enjoyed the rest of the reunion. Little did they know, Ronaldo was planning on making Damien and Delilah's school life miserable. "Finished." He muttered. "They won't know what hit them. Mua ha ha ha ha!"

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. The oc was from Finny-Kun Goddess. Please review. ^v^**


	12. Chapter 12 stunt

**Hey guys, this chapter is still at the reunion. It's about Kick's stunt. Please like. There will be a surprise in it. -fantom fiction**

"I still can't believe you punched him in the nose, that was awesome." Mouth said to Kick. "Yeah, I know. Especially considering that you said it one hundred and fifty times." Kick said back. "Yeah, well we were good friends when we were kids, and throughout all that time I have never seen you punch Ronaldo." Mouth said. "Now that I think about it, yeah. I've never punched him till now. I'm surprised I haven't." Kick said. "Dad! It's almost time for your stunt, c'mon." Damien said, by the tone of his voice you could tell he was super excited. "Oh yeah, sorry mouth, we'll have to catch up some other time." Kick said apologetically. "Eh, don't worry about it. Me and Clare will be watching." Mouth said. "Okay, see ya." Kick said walking away. Damien got up on the stage and started speaking into a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present my dad, doing one of the most insane stunts ever. He will ride, the loop-de-loop of terror." Damien said putting a lot of emphasis on the word terror. "And without further ado, here he is." Damien said running to open the curtains. When he did, everyone saw that the loop-de-loop of terror was squeezed in and Kick was at the top of the starting point ready to go. He must've had his own microphone because everyone heard his voice say, "For this, I will need my son Damien." That was all he said. Damien looked like he could've died right there without regrets. "YAY!" Damien shouted. He ran over to the loop and climbed a ladder up. When he got to the top, Kick said, "Just lean forward when I tell you and we will be fine." "Okay." Damien said without the slightest bit of fear in his voice. He climbed on top of Kick's motorcycle and Kick started the engine. It started off as a roar, then died down to a purr. "Ready?" Kick asked Damien. "Yeah." Damien replied. Kick then started to move forward and they shot down the ramp, going through a cork screw, and they were approaching the giant loop. "Okay, lean forward." Kick told Damien. Damien did and so did Kick and they were easily riding through it. When they were done, they flew off the ending ramp and past the crowd. The crowd erupted in applause. "And that's how it's done." Damien said. The reunion went on normally and everyone, including Kick and the rest of them, went home.

**Hey, hope you liked it. I know it was short but I will make up for that in the next chapter. This was just Kick's stunt. BTW, if you don't know what the loop-de-loop of terror looks like, look it up.**

** -fantom fiction**


	13. Chapter 13 shunned

** Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while and i again apologize for the last chapter being so, um, short. But I think you will enjoy this chapter. It's the next day and Damien and Delilah are preparing for school. -fantomfiction**

The day was sunny and bright, almost a nothing can go wrong sort of day. Damien and Delilah were getting ready for school. Damien had his favorite black zip-up hoodie, green shirt under neath it, and black shorts and red and black shoes. He had His black hair swept across his eye and he was brushing his teeth. "Damien, are you done yet?" Delilah shouted from the room.(A/N: Just so you know, they live in a two bedroom house and Damien and Delilah share a room.) "Yeah, almost done." He said. He then spit out the remains of the toothpaste in his mouth into the sink. "Okay, i'm done." He said walking out of the bathroom. "Thank you." Delilah said. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt that was red, a pink skirt, and blue shoes. She had her hair tied in a ponytail with a blue headband. "Bus is here!" Kendall said minutes later. "Coming!" Damien and Delilah said. They walked downstairs and saw their mom and dad sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Goodbye." Damien and Delilah said. "Bye." Kick and Kendall said. Damien and Delilah walked out of the door to the bus stop and got on the bus. People were shooting mean looks at them for no reason. They ignored it. They went to the back like always and sat down. The bus ride to school was long and filled with mean glances here and there. Even their friends were glaring at them. "Hey guys." Thorson said walking up to them and sitting down. "Did you hear the roomer about Spencer? Everyone is saying that you sent him into a coma. Everyone was his friend so everyone is mad at you guys." Thorson said. "Wait, why are they mad at Delilah, i'm the one who punched him." Damien asked. "Well, they think that since she's your sister she should be shunned too." Thorson said. "*Sigh* This is going to be a long day." Damien said. The rest of the bus ride was silent.

When they got to school, a group of eighth graders cornered them. "Well, well, well. Look who's walking around proudly after what they did to my best friend. We'll give you a choice, we'll beat both of you, or, you can accept the beating and let your sister get away." The leader of the group said. "We didn't do anything." Delilah said. "That's not what the principal said, he said that you punching him put him in a coma." He said to Damien. "Now i'll give you the choices again, take the wailing for both of you, or just for you." He said to Damien. "*Sigh* Get out of here Delilah, I have to teach these guys not to mess with me." Damien said. "Don't be stupid Damien, there are six of them, how are you alone going to take them on?" Delilah asked. "Watch." Was all he said. Delilah backed up and Damien was immediately surrounded. The first guy came up and threw a punch which was caught by Damien. The guy tried again and Damien caught that one too. "My turn." Damien said. He then kicked the guy in the stomach and pushed him on the ground. "Everyone get him." Said the leader. Everyone charged at Damien and he did a front flip and the people below him clashed together and got knocked out. When Damien turned, he saw that the leader grabbed Delilah and he started slapping her. He then noticed the people around them. He ran up to the guy and head butted him in the stomach. "Are you okay Delilah?" Damien asked her. "No" She moaned. That had done it. Damien snapped. He was beyond angry, beyond furious. The guy came up to him and punched him hard in the face. But Damien didn't even flinch. "That's a cowards move hitting a girl, and because of it, i'll actually try to hurt you." Damien said, the guy's fist still on his face. Damien then wound his hand back and punched him into the lockers. He walked up to his locker, which the guy landed next to, and opened it and slammed it into his face. "Now lay there." Damien said. Then he spit on the guy's face. "Let's go to class Delilah." Damien said. Everyone was staring at the guy. Damien and Delilah walked to their class.

Their school day was terrible. They were shunned through all their classes and sat alone at lunch. Even Thorson was a little mad at them because now everyone was ignoring him to. When they got home their mom yelled at them and sent them to bed. "Tomorrow could only be worse Delilah, but don't worry. I'll protect you." Damien said. "Hey Damien." Delilah said. "Yeah?" Damien replied. "Do you think it's unfair that mom didn't even let us explain ourselves?" Delilah said. "Yeah, it is unfair." Damien said. "Hey, why did you get so mad when he hit me?" Delilah asked. "Well, you're my sister and guys shouldn't hit girls, so i got mad." Damien replied. "Oh. Thanks Damien." Delilah said. "No problem."

**Hey, we've all had one of those days. I know it's probably not my best chapter but at least it's longer. Till next time.**

** -fantomfiction**


	14. Chapter 14 the last chapter

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Please review afterwards.**

Next week came and Damien had worked out a plan. "Delilah, you know how I said I would protect you?" Damien asked. They were in school and it was lunch. "Yeah." Delilah said. "Well, I have to make this decision and I guarantee it will get people to stop hating us. But I'll need a voice recorder." He said. Thorson handed him a voice recorder from his pocket and Damien said, "Wait, you carry a voice recorder in your pocket?" "Well I have to put it somewhere." Thorson replied. Damien pressed the play button and it said, "Man, today Delilah looks amazi-" That's all it could say before a voice said, "But I'll need a voice recorder." Damien and Delilah looked at him. Damien burst out laughing while Delilah and Thorson blushed. Thorson was about to leave when Damien said, "Dude, don't leave. You're the only friend I have right now." Thorson decided to stay. "So, here's the plan." Damien said. He then told them the plan and they agreed. It was up to Damien to do it. He went to Ronaldo's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Ronaldo said. When Damien walked through the door, Ronaldo said, "Ah, Damien. Why are you here?" "I'm here to ask about news on Spencer. How is he?" Damien asked. "He's still in a coma. After you punched him, he was sent into a coma." Ronaldo said. "Hm, yeah. Well, I remember something. What was it? It was the oddest thing. When we got called up to your office that day, I saw Spencer sitting there looking perfectly fine. Another thing I noticed is that his grades aren't falling. He's turned in every assignment so far. I know because Damien hacked into his file and looked at his grades. I also went to talk to his couch and he said that Spencer hasn't missed a day of football practice. How is that? Well, there's only one explanation. You are faking Spencer's coma. Dad told me all about you and his rivalry. I think you're trying to take it out on me and my sister." Damien said. "Well, looks like you're smarter than you look. I did fake the coma and yes, me and your father did hate each other, but no one will find out." Ronaldo said. Damien pointed at the security camera and Ronaldo looked scared. He then ran over and took out the video. when he did, he heard his voice over the over head. Ho turned around and Damien was playing the recording. He looked out the window and saw the cops were their and he also saw Kick and Kendall. All the kids in the classes were listening to the announcement. They all suddenly got angry. They couldn't believe that they believed that stupid rumor.

The police came in and took Ronaldo for a life sentence in prison for trying to erase the file of evidence, and for lying to the state school district. All of the kids apologized to Damien and Delilah and they went home. "Well kids. Looks like Ronaldo won't bother us. Go, do what ever you kids do. Damien and Delilah went outside and met up with Thorson. "Hey guys." He said. "Don't think we forgot about that recording on your recorder." Damien said. Thorson looked like he was about to wet his pants. Delilah laughed and walked up to Thorson and kissed him. Thorson was wide eyed and pushed her away. "Don't worry Thor, I told Delilah that if you guys got together, I would be happy to allow it, because you're my best friend." Damien said. Then his face dropped seriou and he said, "But don't you dare hurt her." They laaughed and hung out just like old times, but this time, Thorson got what he always wanted. He looked at Delilah and she looked at him. They leaned in and kissed again.

**The End**


	15. Chapter 15 whoa, hold the phone

** Don't think I would end it there, I'm going to make a spin-off about Damien and Delilah as Teens then adults. I'm sorry if I scared you like that. It will be called "Second generation: Life with a daredevil's love"**


End file.
